


Apocalyptic world

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Hershel Greene, Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas can have many Omegas, Anal Sex, Beta Andrea (Walking Dead), Beta Carol Peletier, Beta Dale Horvath, Beta Maggie Greene, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aaron, Omega Amy, Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Eric Raleigh, Omega Jesus, Omega Rick Grimes, Omega Sophia Peletier, Original Male Character Alpha Prime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication, Submissive Alpha Glenn Rhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Jasper is an Alpha Prime fighting to protect his pups in a world where the dead walk and his omega was declared dead. But when Jasper's Omega returns, it sets them on a Journey.





	1. Chapter 1

<http://media.aceuniverse.com/pub/media/catalog/product/cache/image/480x680/e9c3970ab036de70892d86c6d221abfe/g/u/guest_biopic-cavill.jpg>

Full name:  _ **Jasper Silas Cole**_

Age:  _ **38**_

Height:  ** _6 foot 2 inches_**

 

Family:  _ **Rick Grimes (Omega), Carl Grimes (Son), Oliver (Son)**_


	2. Days gone By

_**-3rd pov-** _

   


   


            Bugs chittered in the distance as a police cruiser came upon overturned Diesel trucks on the intersection. A man exited the car, carrying with him an empty gas can in hopes of finding fuel. Easing his way down to the gas station, he maneuvered his way around cars, toys and other abandoned things.

   


 

          Peering inside the window of a nearby car, he was met with the sight of a woman perched in the driver seat, flies buzzing around the wound on the side of her head. Disappointment filled him as he came upon the gas pumps, only to see that there wasn't any gas.

   


   


         A tarp flapped in the distance as the man heard shuffling footsteps. Stopping in his tracks, he inhaled and was met with the overwhelming scent of the dead. Dropping to his knees, he peered under the car and saw small feet clad in bunny slippers go by.

   


   


   


           He shot up from the ground and quickly made his way around the edge of the car. "Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl. Don't be afraid, okay? Little girl?" The man spoke, reaching out a hand to the small figure. The girl turned and he was met with the sight of bloody clothing, pale skin, Cloudy eyes and the side of the girls face where someone..... or something, had taken a chunk out of her cheek.

   


   


   


              The small figure began shuffling toward him with a growl until it was almost running. "Oh my god." The man vreathed out as his hand flew to his pistol. Ripping it out of its holster, he leveled it with the girls head and fired. She fell back onto the concrete in a heap, blood draining from the bullet hole in her head as she ceased to move. 

   


   


* * *

   


   


   


   


          "Whats the difference between men and women?" The man in the drivers seat questioned as the radio crackled in the background. "This a joke?" The second man asked as the first handed him a napkin. "No, im serious." The first man spoke, reaching for a fry. "I've never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking the switch only goes one way - on." The second man spoke as the first laughed.

   


   


   


                "They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean, every woman i ever let have a key--.... I swear to god, its like i come home, house all lit up. And my job, you see, because my chromosomes happen to be different--...... is I've then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on." The second man ranted.

   


   


   


   


               "Is that right?" The first man questioned. "Yeah, baby. Mmm. Oh, reverend Shane is preaching to you know, boy. Then--.... this same chick, mind you, she'll bitch about global warming. You see, this is when reverend Shane wants to quote from the guy gospel and say,  _'Darling, maybe you and every other pair of blogs on this planet just figure out that the light switch, you see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming.'_ You know?" Shane spoke.

   


   


   


   


   


            "You say that?" The man questioned him. "Well, yeah. A polite version. Still, man, that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe. And that's when the Exorsist voice pops out.  _'You sound just like my damn Father! Always yelling about the power bill, telling me to turn off the damn lights!'_ " Shane explained. "And what do you say to that?" The first man asked. 

   


   


   


                   "I know what I want to say. I want to say, ' _Bitch you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?_ ' You know I don' actually say that though." Shane laughed. "That would be bad." The other advised.

   


   


   


                "Right Right. I go with the polite version there too." Shane chuckled. "Very wise." His partner laughed. "Yes sir. So, how's it with Lori and Jasper, Rick?" Shane questioned him. "They're good.... At turning off lights. It's me who sometimes forgets." Rick spoke, averting his eyes. "Not what I meant." Shane stated, giving Rick a look. "We didn't have a great night." Rick snapped.

   


   


   


                 "Hey look, man, I may have failed to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could do is--.... speak." Shane pleaded. "That's what she always says. Speak. Speak. You'd think I was the most closed mouth son of a bitch ever to hear her tell it. And she and Jasper just  _CANNOT_ Get along! I know she's very tradition oriented, but she promised that she'd try. At least Jasper is trying." Rick sighed, dragging a hand across his face.

   


   


   


   


                  "What's she been doin?" Shane asked with a frown. "She keeps trying to sway the pups opinion of Jasper.... Like she's tryin' to push My Alpha out of the pack." Rick snapped angrily. "Now you know that'd never happen. It's just her Inner beta trying to make up for being the second pick mate with no pups to show for it." Shane spoke. "I'm getting ready to cut her loose." Rick spoke with a frown.


End file.
